Fated White Dragon - Cold Hearted Black Queen
by Marissa R
Summary: I'm being hunted by the Black Queen, I must go back to 1582 to change the event that killed Oda Nobunaga, but I need help. My only hope is the Oda/Uesugi/takeda clans. But the question is... Will they help me?
1. Please help me

_Chapter 1_

I'm trying my hardest to stay strong, but I don't know how much longer I can last. I'm doing this for my mothers sake, but I don't think I can make one more decision that will slowly break me. Mother and I've been taken from our home land when I was a baby by China's Black Queen, Zira. She wants to break me so that she can build me back up into someone crule and cold to her people, then gift me to her son, Trent, as his bride. I've held out for years, but I don't think I can take it anymore.

I seek comfort in my mother as I break down. "I can't do this anymore, but I don't have any choice. If I disobey her, she will hurt you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me." As I pour ny heart out to my mother, I can see her heart breaking for me. She was also showing a choice of finality.

"Run away from here and don't look back. My job as your mother is to protect you. I can't protect you from in the cell, but you can help me protect you by doing as I say. Now run! Do not come back here for anything. Even me."

I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. My mother was telling me to leave her behind. Could I do it though? With one final look at my mother, I knew I had to for her sake, for my mother was already broken by the black hearted queen.

My dragon is far stronger then the Black Queen, Zira's, but she has centuries of fighting experience on her side. I need help. Someone powerful in their own right. Except, the only one I can think of that had any chance died 500 years ago. I can only hope that I can make it back to Japan and seek aid from the one who took his place. Toyotomi Hideyoshi. I only hope I can find him and convince him to help me.

"I'll come back for you as soon as I can. I won't leave you here." I pulled her into a tight hug and just wept until I couldn't anymore.

It's been a couple years since I ran from the queen. I've yet to find a way out of China though. I've tried multiple times and was almost caught every time. Every time i use my dragons powers, she can locate me. I really don't know how I'm gonna get out of China. "Someone, please, help me." I whispered into the wind. Little did I know, my whispered prayer was about to be answered.

I made it to the docks and I found someone willing to take me to Japan. I finally got away from Zira. I'm free fornthe first time. Now how do I keep it this way long enough to get the help I need? Make it out of one problem situation and walk right into another. Well, ive got the whole voyage to Japan to figure it out.


	2. Will I find him in time?

_Chapter 2_

I finally made it to Japan. Now I have to find Hideyoshi. How would I even get in touch with him? If I walked up to him, would he even speak with me? He's so important that I'm sure he's well guarded. I dont think I'll be allowed within touching distance from him.

Here I am, a powerful dragon, but so weak at the same time.

Well, better get started. The search won't start itself. How am I going to find Hideyoshi? I'll just walk around until I figure something out.

Japan is so lively and packed. Ive been walking around for hours and I still dont know how to find or get in touch with Hideyoshi. I'm walking around completely clueless. Not knowing what to do. Before I realized what I did, it was to late. I partially let my dragon out. Zira now knew where to find me.

"Damnit! How could I be so stupid! So... weak as to ler that happen?! I'll never find Hideyoshi before she finds me."

I need to find somewhere to hide and quick. I looked around for a place to duck into, but I'm completely out in the open.

"Shit!" I startes to run in hopes of finding a place to hide, but it was to late. I felt the overwhelming burst of power. Zira's found me and she is so close my skin has started to crawl. I know she will be able to pick me out of the crowed since I'm wearing traditional Chinese clothing. She never let me wear modern clothing. This way she was alway able to spot me a mile away.

"Hello, Yuri. I'm so glad I found you. Your mothers been so worried about you she begged me to come get you." I was frozen in fear, with my back turned to her, and that was a mistake.

I closed my eyes in defeat and let the tears fall freely.

 _Damnit! How did I ever think I could ger away from her indefinitely? How did I ever believe I could defy her and live? Someone please help me! I don't want to go back!_ "I wasnt aware that China's dragon queen would be in Japan." my eyes snapped open and I spun around so fast I almost fell over. "Hideyoshi." I managed to whisper and that got his attention. He looked at me, and im guessing he saw the fear changing to relief.

I slowly backed away from Zira, but she noticed, and she turned toward me with a look that promised pain when she got her hands on me. Hideyoshi on the other hand wasn't having any of it. "Go home Black Queen." she staryed to reach for me, but he grabbed me and pulled me into him. "The girl stays."

"You'll regret this, Hideyoshi. You won't have her for long. Yuri belongs to me." she turned and left. I'm so relieved that I fall to my knees.

"Who are you to her, and why are you hear?"

I look up and can't stop the tears from falling. I've never cried so much in my life. This isn't like me, I'm stronger then this. I whipped the tears, stood up and looked him in the eye. "My name is Tenshin Yuri, and I've come to ask for your help. I was born here in Japan, but the queen foced my mother to grab me ans took up back to China with her. Her goal is to break me completely, only to build me back up, and in doing so create the new me in her image. Once I was cold hearted and loved to kill others for fun, she was going to gift me to her son, Trent, as his bride. My mother told me to run and never look back. I could only think of two forces that could take her on and win. Oda and Uesugi/Takeda. I outrank her in power, but not experience."

He furrowed his brow and looked away. "Why does she want you so bad?" as I looked at him, I knew without a doubt, he didnt know.

"I figure one look at me and anyone would know based off my looks. Hair that white as freshly fallen snow, eyes that borderlind silver and crystal in color..." not even a glimmer of knowledge on my type of dragon. "Okay. Well. In short, she wants me because im a white dragon. We're rare, and very powerful from what I've read and heard. But, we don't live as long because we are hunted for our power or because we hold to much power and some don't like it." Silence filles the air. "I'll understand if you don't want to help me."

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure we could." I looked down in defeat, but that didn't last long. I had to find a way to stop her for good.

"I only have one other choice left then. I need to go back to the past and change it. She has to be stopped. I can't allow her to keep going on like this. Will you send me back in time? I know all dragons can do it, but I can't since she can track me theough my dragons magic."

"How far?"

"It's better if you don't know. Just leave that part to me."


	3. Time Travel 1582

_Chapter 3_

I asked for a day before being sent back to the past to change it. I needed Nonunaga alive to finish this. I need to find the strength needed to do what needs to be done.

 _Will I be able to do this? What will Nobunaga be like? Will he help me if I ask? Will any of them help me if I ask?_ I just spit question after question in my mind, not having any idea what the answers would be. I'm really nervous too. My dragon is impatient and pacing. I can't figure out why she's riled up, and she won't calm down. Am I doing the wrong thing by going to the past, and this is her way of trying to warn me?

My day is coming to an end. I've visited all the sites I needed to to gather information of the past. I even stopped and picked up some books on the history. I had to make a trade since I didnt have any money. The expensive jewels that black heart queen gave me made a good trade. I'm off to my final site. The monument made in Nobunaga's memory, also the monument that will give me the date in which I need to go to. Hideyoshi will meet me there, and open the pathway that will lead me to June 21, 1582.

"Hideyoshi!" I call out as I'm walking up. "Are you ready to open the pathway?" I look around and notice that he has someone else with him. _Who is this guy? He looks familiar._ As I'm trying to recall where I've seen the young man with Hideyoshi, he introduces himself. "I'm Sarutobi Sasuke and I'll be accompanying you on the travel. It's nice to meet you." The name clicked. "Kenshin's ninja right?"

"Yes." He smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you." I say back politely, but nervously. _What if I get him hurt? Or worse, killed? I guess I should apologize for any trouble I might cause._ " I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize in advance. I'm sure to cause trouble that you'll more then likely get caught up in." I tried to be as poliet and cheer as I could.

"May I know what time it is we are traveling to? Or am I not allowed to know either?" I'm looking him in the eye and trying to decide if I should tell him.

I motion him closer and whispered "1582." His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Shhh!" I could tell he was about to repeat it out loud.

"Nice try on information fishing, Hideyoshi." Should have known he'd try to get the information. I smiled and shook my head. "You'll know what time I land in soon enough."

As he opened the pathway, my dragon got more and more irritable. She's sturring inside, begging to be let out. She hasn't been released in years, and never tried to push for a release either like she is now. I wish I knew what was going on, but if I use my power now, Zira will know where I'm going. She wont be able to sense me in the past.

"Lets go Sasuke." we walked forward and into the pathway. The moment we did, I was like being violently ripped off a cliff. I was breathless.

 _A little heads up on what to expect would have been nice!_ "Aaaaaah!" I could hold the scream back any more. _This isn't going to be a smooth landing at this rate. Better brace myself of a hard fall._

Just as I thought that, I let out a ear splitting screech as i was thrown from the pathway of time, and I did indeed fall hard. My landing had me laying in a heap on the ground. "OW! HIDEYOSHI YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WAS MEAN!" even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I yelled at him all the same. Or at least that what I thought.

I stiffen up as i hear someone behind me laughing. "Shit..." I didnt want to turn around. I didn't want to know who just heard me yelling at the air. I just stood up, brushed off my dress, and tried to walk away. Didn't get far before I heard the famar voice of Hideyoshi. "I don't recall doing anything to you seeing as I've never met you." Little did he know we have.

"Lets just forget you ever saw me, okay?" started to turn, but was stoppes mid way.

"I don't think so."

 _Great. Just great. Might as well take the plung._

"What if I said Hideyoshi and I have met before? What would you say?" I'm still beating around the bush, but I'm about to take the plung.

"I'd say you're lieing." Saw that one coming. Guess its time to use some magic. I pulled the last memory I had of my original time. Of course, that memory had Hideyoshi in it. I just played it then pauses it when I got a good image of his face. "Who's a liar now?"


End file.
